Imaginary Superstar
by EvenThoIDoubtedIt
Summary: While Lizzie is supposed to be getting ready for a date, she ends up dancing and singing to a song on the radio, looking like an idiot. What happens when she gets caught? One-shot songfic. Not very good in my opinion.


A/N: Okay, I've decided to take a SMALL break from Can We Still Be Friends for today to write a few songfics. After this, expect two more songfics. And tomorrow I'm going to update CWSBF.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or the song Imaginary Superstar by Skye Sweetnam.

Oh, yeah, I haven't actually heard the song Imaginary Superstar, so I don't know if it's really something you can dance to. I liked the lyrics, and judging by them I think it's a song you can dance to. Whatever.

**Imaginary Superstar**

_When I'm alone  
And in my room  
And there's nothing else to do  
I turn on my stereo_

Lizzie emerged from her bathroom wearing a pink tank top and purple pajama pants. She had just taken her shower, brushed her teeth, and blown her hair dry. She had pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, and was holding her hairbrush in one hand.

She walked over to her blue stereo and turned to her favourite radio station. A song had just begun playing, and Lizzie found it the right song to fit her current mood.

_I listen to the radio  
It gets me in a better mood  
Changes my whole attitude_

_I turn it up real loud  
Imagine a screaming crowd  
It feels so good  
This can't be wrong_

Lizzie suddenly forgot about getting ready for her lunch date with her boyfriend. She turned up the volume control and started dancing.

_Favourite song  
Is on the radio  
So I'll blast on my stereo  
No one's watching  
So I play air guitar  
I'm an imaginary superstar_

Lizzie imagined she was back at the IMVAs in Rome. She was offered a recording contract, but she turned the deal down because she wanted to have a normal life.

She grabbed a tube of lipgloss from her dresser and applied it to her lips. She smiled at her reflection, then continued dancing.

_And until I get a microphone  
I'll sing into my brushophone  
Never criticise who you are  
I'm an imaginary superstar_

Lizzie was now on her bed, lip-synching into her hairbrush. She twirled around, then kicked one of her stuffed animals onto the floor. She began to actually sing along to the song. She started jumping up and down on the bed, messing up her pillows and comforter.

_The music stops  
Though it's in my head  
Just jumpin' round on my bed  
Still it's so fun to pretend_

_I play burnt out on the floor  
But they're screaming out for more  
So I rock on once again_

Lizzie bounced off the bed, dancing like a maniac. She reached up and pulled her ponytailer from her ponytail. Her layered shoulder-length hair spilled down onto her shoulders and curled around her face. She twirled around some more, pretending that her hairbrush was a guitar.

_I turn it up real loud  
Imagine a screaming crowd  
It feels so good  
This can't be wrong_

_Favourite song  
Is on the radio  
So I'll blast on my stereo  
No one's watching  
So I play air guitar  
I'm an imaginary superstar_

_And until I get a microphone  
I'll sing into my brushophone  
Never criticise who you are  
I'm an imaginary superstar_

Lizzie never heard the door to her room open. She was standing in front of her mirror, singing into her hairbrush. She had lost track of the time. She was supposed to be getting ready for her date, but she was too lost in the music to notice the time.

The person standing in her doorway watched her dancing around the room. He raised and eyebrow at her, but she was too busy dancing to see him.

_Imaginary superstar_

_Imaginary superstar_

_Favourite song  
Is on the radio  
So I'll blast on my stereo  
No one's watching  
So I play air guitar  
I'm an imaginary superstar_

Lizzie twirled around and saw him. She blushed a deep red, grabbed a star-shaped pillow from the floor, then tried to bury herself in her bed, yelling in a muffled voice, "Omigosh, you can at least KNOCK, Gordo, this is so humiliating!!"

"What?" Gordo asked. He walked over to Lizzie's bed and sat down beside her. He grabbed the back of her tank top and pulled her up into a sitting position.

"You can't just barge in here," Lizzie told him.

"I didn't," Gordo replied, "I knocked first, but you didn't answer. So after like, a minute, I decided to come in. At least you weren't naked or anything."

Lizzie quietly laughed.

"I suck at singing," she said.

"No you don't!" Gordo assured her, "If you sucked at singing, then why did that guy offer you a record deal?"

"Thanks," Lizzie said and licked her lips.

"Now, are we going for our date or not?" Gordo asked.

"Yeah, just let me get ready," Lizzie told him.

"Okay," Gordo said as they both stood up. Lizzie started pushing him towards the door, but when they reached it, Lizzie stopped, threw her arms around Gordo's neck, pulled him towards her, and kissed him square on the lips.

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" Lizzie asked.

"That you kissed me? Lizzie, the entire school knows we've been dating for two years," Gordo reminded her.

"No! That you caught me singing!" Lizzie said, "Now, get out and wait for me downstairs! I need to change clothes, I'll be out in five minutes."

"You mean twenty minutes," Gordo said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Lizzie laughed and slammed the door in his face.

She turned around and noticed that a new song was playing on the radio. She picked up her hairbrush from the floor and began to dance around and lip-synch to the music.

_And until I get a microphone  
I'll sing into my brushophone  
Never criticise who you are  
I'm an imaginary superstar_

_Imaginary superstar_

_Imaginary superstar_


End file.
